THE AMASING SOOPR TEEM!
by s.s.sam.double.s
Summary: Two little kids and one college student collaborate on the amazing story of their adventures with Spidr Man, Splintr, Doorthy, Bumble bee, Godzilla and the Minyuns!
1. hutch and elsa land in soopr land!

Due to complaints about bad spelling and overall incomprehensibility, this version of the story has been deleted. For the new and improved version, please see here: s/11247467/1/The-Amazing-Super-Team


	2. rice of the soopr teem!

and then soddenly the evil soopr teem attacked superland! they attacked with zombies and skulletons. and evil trees! and the green goblin was leading them all on his gobbling glider with megatrons gun. megatron's gun becase hes transformed. becase he can transform into a gun. just a gun.

and then all of a sudden the green goblin shouted "forward! attact soopr land!"

and then splintr said "oh no we hav to get the rest of the soopr teem!"

and then hutch said "but how are we goingto get ther with so liddle time?"

and then splintr made a madgic portal by wirling around his madgic staff! and then theyall went to the land of oz! they went to were doorthy was in the emerald citie. and when they got there they saw that doorthy was nut in the emerald city. she had been captured!

and then spidr man said "oh no what if they captured bumble bee too! kwik we have to go to sibertron!"

and then he said "oh no i only brawt enuf spacesuits for me and splintr!"

and then elsa got out some bags full of air and she said "but i brot some airbags that the rest of us can use!"

and so she gave one to hutch and one to gussie and she kept one. and then they all went through the portill to sibertron but when they got ther it turned out that bumble bee was there they were just in time. and the wikkid witch and the flying monkeys were trying to capcher bumble bee. but bumble bee turned his arm into a plasma cannon. It was very power and he scared away all the flying munkies.

and then spidr man said "kwik! we have to go to monsterland and get godzilla!"

and then splintr used his staff to make the portill and when they got their godzilla was missing!

"oh no!" said spidr man.

"boop bop!" said bumble bee.

"what if the bad guys try and use godzilla!" said elsa.

and then hutch said "oh no! that meens we only have three of you for the soopr teem!"

and then splintr said "don't forget about the minions!"

and hutch said "yup their probably down back on earth in soopr land."

and elsa said "i don't think the wikked which and the flying munkies are going to be able to get past the minions toot guns."

and bumble bee says "vootie vootie!"

and hutch said "what does that meen?"

and splintr said "don't worry I speak bumblebese. He says we shud find doorthy and then go back to soopr land!"

and spidr man said "but I have a feeling they've capchered her and we don't kno where the base is."

esa said "we could search all the whole place that you know about."

and splintr said "yes that is a good idea."

so he makes another portill and they went to the first planet that we were at. which is soopr land. but then they decided to go to ninjago first. so then they got to ninjago and they saw that shredder has taken over all the nindroids! and then kai came out and said "guys! Were being attaked by nindroids and sum funky dude! attatack!"

so then they all foughted the nindroids. kai used his firetechnoblade to burn up shredder sarmor and melt it to pieces. and then shredder cryed and runned away to make some new armor. and then jai used his lightningtechnoblade to overpower one of the armys of nindroids. And then cole made an earthquake and all of the other nindroids fell in. and then zane froze all the arthquake so that theyd be trapped underground. then the soopr teem said who are you? Were the ninjas of ninjago.

and then spidr man asked "have you seen doorthy?"

and the ninjas said "we don't even know who that is aparenty."

and hutch asked if they had ever heard of whizzered of oz and they hadn't. and hutch said "have you seen a little gurl abot my age come throo here?"

and they said "yes she was carryed throo the ski by a bunch of flying munkies!"

they took her to there hedquarters. they live in the iciest mountain of ninjago. so then they all dedided to go off to find the iciest mountain of ninjago! and then they said "oh no it will take allofus so long to wawk all the way up to the top of the iciest mountain of ninjago if ongly we had godzilla around here!"

and then they looked behind them and saw kount dracucola riding on godzilla!

then dracalacka said "chaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" and godzilla ran tords them! but then he rememembered that theyre his frends in the amasing soopr teem and then he ate drakillya!

and then drafula says "GET MEYOUTTA HERE!"

and then everbody hops on godzilla and they all runned off to the iciest mountain in ninjago.

and then elsa said "wow sure is cold up heer!"

and then spidr man said "then this must be the iciest mountin!"

and then splintr said "probubbly is cuz its priiiiiiiiiiity big."

and then they found a cave in the iciest mountain n ninjago. And wehen they got to the cave spidr man said "i hear sumthing going on in there.

TOOT TOOT TOOT TOOT TOOT TOOT!

it's the minions probably and there probably firing there toot guns! and theyre firing toot guns at megatron and the zombys! and then splintr said, "look over there, thers doorthy in that cage!"

and then all of a suden there was a flatch of light! it was the straw man and the tin man and the cowardy lion! and they said who are you and why are you here and the amasing soopr teem said we are doorthy's soopr teem and we came here to rescue her and the straw man said we did too. and the minions were running around saying BOOKA! BOOKA! all of a suden at the very moment they were not expecting it the green goblin came in and he said "ha! I saw you excape from soopr land but I can still get you here! and now we have captured you! and well lock you in the dudgeon where you never will excape!" and he laffed with an evil. and tehn one of the decepikons ate them and he turned into a cage with legs and he walked them down into the dudgeon. and then starscreem came in and said "you wont get out of there! It's the dudgeon of despair you cant get out of that!"

and then while he was talking, spidr man did get out! and he climbed up on starskreem and made faces at him but nobuddy cud see becuz he was wearing his mask and then he shot webs at the green goblin and starscreem! and then he took the keys from starskreem and he unlokked everbody elts. and then when they were out they escaped out the dudgeon window and went back out into soopr land. and they got doorthy because she was in the dudgeon too. And so then then the tin man and the straw man and the cowardy lion they went back to oz. and then hutch said "thanks for helping us save doorthy!"

"yeah thanks!" said elsa.


	3. evil heartland!

and then they went to evil heartland which is a city of evil hearts. And then spidr man said "I wonder if these are like the evil hearts we had in soopr land from the jelly fackery?"

and hutch said "yeah."

but it turned out when they got there they were actually made out of cement with brains and legs.

and then the wicked which came out and said "this used to be a land like soopr land but then I got into the cement fackery and I turned all the cement into evil hearts and they took over and ate everybody and turned everybody into more evil hearts!"

"oh no!" said hutch. "we have to stopper and destroy all those evil hearts!"

and then splintr said, "how will we do that? theres too many of them."

and then hutch said "gosh I didn't think about that!"

and then bumble bee was shooting plasma cannons at the evil hearts and godzilla was breathing fire at the evil hearts cause godzilla breathes fire and soopr dog was flying around and biting all the evil hearts and wipping them around in is mouth! just like chew toys! gussie loves him some CHEW TOYS! and so that's why he loves biting and eating all the cement hearts. but just when spidr man was about to shoot a web at the queen the green goblin swept in from beehind and grabbed spidr man and took him off to the cave. and doorthy was using her magic belt from the nome king to turn some of the evil hearts back into people who used to be people and some that used to be cement back into cement and then all the people helped all the soopr teem fight all the evil hearts who were still eveil hearts.

and when they were done they said, "wait a minit what about spidr man? how are we gonna get him back?"

and then they got back on godzilla's back and they rode off to where they had seen the green goblin taking him. and when they got there, sure enough, they saw the green garblin locking spidr man up in a cage! and then godzilla breathed fire on the cage and melted the bars. then splintr hit the green goblin on the head with his staff! and knocked out the green goblin. and then they tuck him to arkkim asylum in soopr land.


	4. revendge of the evil!

then they went back to soopr land and reyoonited the soopr teem for a teem meeting to deside how to defeet the eevil. they said "ok there are rilly powerful villains out there. we need a plan to distroy all of them!"

and then splintr said "i know! were going to grab my ninja turdles and go to the sewers and make a peetsa!"

and then bumblebee said "blip?"

splintr said, "your rite, i don't know how that would help. i didnt think of that. maybe we could go back to ninjago and get the ninjas to be on our teem."

"yeah that wud be kool" said spidr man.

so splintr made a portill and they went back to ninjago. and then they ased if they could be on their team. and the ninjas said, "no we have other villains to fight here. there actually are nindroids and dragons and stuff like a snake that's bigger than three peeple stacked up! it's nuts. the snake's called the great devourerer and it grows as long as it consooms."

and then doorthy said "why don't we go and see if godzilla in monsterland could help us?"

so they go back to monsterland. and don't forget, dravola is still in godzilla's tummy!

mosterland is a very weird place. it has swamps, trees that look like grown snaiks, the rocks are not reglyar rocks theyre skwishy and they have dots that look like peetsa on them. and then the lakes are always brown and you never kno when you mite bump into a giant firebreething dinosor. which is godzilla.

they looked for godzilla in monsterland. they said, "godzilla!" and he appeared out of the stinkyest swamp in monsterland. and they say, "will you help us fight?"

and godzilla says "no, i have other problems heer. i hav to fite the zombys and the sekellytons."

so once they runned out of idees, bumblebee said, "boppity!"

and splintr said, "he says he has won plan that just mite work!"

"bleep zip zap!" said bumblebee.

"he says we can go get oppimus prime and see if he can joyn!" said splintr.

so splintr maid a portill and they all went to sibertron.

and oppimus prime said "i will joyn your amasing soopr teem."

so now they've got two transforners!

then hutch and elsa called for theyr dog, soopr gussie! and soopr gussie came flying in and then he said "ruff ruff ruffy ruff!"

and then elsa said, " he said that he thinks we shud go ask godzilla if he can help us fite on monsterland!"

so then they got back to monsterland and frackula had puntched his way out of godzilla's stummock! and he took over the monster town in monsterland! and then bracula soared over and grabbed doorthy by the arm and took her to his dark caiv wher he lives. and then a bad guy tricked bumble bee into fiting godzilla.

and then crackula said "bumble bee you must get godzilla! he is your ongly hope of saiving the world."

and then bumble bee started shouting his plasma arms at godzilla. godzilla has lazer eyes and fire breath and he shot lazers out of his eyes and they crushed all of the lazers that bumble bee shot at him!

and then he breathed fire to try to melt bumble bee's plasma cannon but bumble bee used his shield and blocked the fire. and then spidrman swooped in and kicked bumble bee to the grownd. but what they didn't kno is that drabula put him into a trants.

and then splintr said "wait! hes in a trants! we have to try to knockim out of it."

so splintr grabed his madgic staff and threw his sword right at bumble bee's hed. and then bumble bee fel to the grownd and his head split in two. and when his hed got split in tow they saw an eevil werewoof inside that was pliloting bumble bee! and they kicked the werewolf out but then he turned into his normal size – fiftee-seven feet tall, eight inches! he was evin biger than godzilla! he was werruwofagon the soopr giant werewoff monstr! godzilla tried his best but the eevil warwolf tuk him to the caiv of the werwwolf men and capchered him and all together the remaining soopr teem grabed dracoocool and tuk him to their headguarters and trapped him in the dudgeon. and the giant werewolf bit godzilla and turned him to a werewolf-dragon-lizard-monster! he had fur and a tail with fangs! and the big werewolf had a hole army of werewolfs.

so now they were fighting a giant werewollf and an armee of werewolfs and a werewolf godzilla and eevil bumblee.

and they said "wat are we going to do?"

so doorthy used her madgic belt and she made them all into great big monsters! spidrmonster was big and red and he had ate arms and claw coming out the top of his hed. and splintr monstr had five arms and fangs and his mous eers turned into horns. and doorthy monstr was like a big furry hors with ate legs and doorthy's regilyer face but with fangs and she also had a recking ball tale with spikes. and hutch monster had wips for arms and his har was on fire! and elsa monstr was hunred feet tall and all covred with black fur like the werewuves! and gus monstr had grate big teeth and red ize and he had claws on his tale. RRRAARRRR!

as the fite began godzilla monstr battled spidrmonstr bumblemonstr fited splintrmonstr and doorthymonstr fited the werewolfs. and then all the minions fot all the liddle werewolfs. hutch fighted five of the liddlest werewolfs and elsa fighted three baby werewoffs. and elsa gaiv them treets and doggy bones and they all started fiting with her on her side. and then one of the werewoff cubs got her daddie to joyn the amasing soopr teem and elsa rode on it like a ponee! and hutch harnissed one on the biggest ones and bit the giyint werewoff in two. and then super gussie baddled fifteen different kinds of werwwolfs: spidr-werewolfs, minon werewolfs and human werewolfs. and the minions grabbed their toot guns and started firing clouds of disgustingness at them.

and then when they were done baddling doorthy turned the mall back into themselfes. and then they went back to sibertron and asked ratchit and asked him to repare bumble bee. sure enough, ratchit got ther and he fiksed bumble bee and the trants got knocked out by the hole in his head that split in two.

elsa said "what should we do now?" said elsa

and then all of a suden r2 d2 came flying in!


	5. attack of the transforming deth star!

and r2 d2 said "bleep bleep wheet!"

"what did he say?" asked spidrman.

"bloopity bloop" said bumble bee.

"bumble bee says that r2 d2 says that he has a message from yoda" splintr said.

and then a hololograf came out r2 d2 and it was yoda and he said "help us amasing soopr teem, youre my only hop."

and so they flew to the planet hoth.

and then yoda said "weve run out of supplys and food and weve been attacked by droids clone troopers and a few of darth vader's best attack group. and 1055 battle droids.

"well, we can help you get more supplys but we cant help you fight. we're too bizzy on our side" said doorthy.

so doorthy gave them sum of the froot shed picked from the trees, bumble bee gave them five cans of water, spidrman gave them so me meet and splintr gave them peetsa. and then doorthy used her madgic belt to turn some of the sno into fod and weapons.

and then spidrman turned around and he saw this great big giant transformr. and he said "look at that grate big giant transformr!"

and yoda said "that's no transformr."

suddenly it transformed and it turned into the death star! a death star transformr! all of darth vadr's clones, even darth vadr, some of his elite gards came rushing out of the deth star to attatatack the amasing soopr teem. and then yoda used his litesaber, some of the jedi used their litesabrs and princess leya used her lazr gun. and the amasing soopr teem used their powrs. doorthy used her belt spidrman shot webs splintr used his staff godzilla breathed fire and shot lasers and bumble bee used his plasma cannons. and gussie kept flying in and punching all of them and hutch was riding a werewoff and trying to bite all of the clones. and elsa took the babie werewolfs to attack. and then all of the liddle babie werewolfs came barging in and attacked the klones and they kept biting them and biting them until they couldn't bite any more. the minions fired their toot guns. and then darth vadr was like "RETREEEEEEEEEEET! RETREEEEEEEET! THAT'S SO STINKIE!"

and then yoda thanked them all for saving them and they left back to soopr land. then the deth star attacked and they had to destory it so yoda came over and he threw his litesabr strate through the deth star and it struck its powar source destroying it.

and then spidrman said "whoof! you minions stink too mutch. we need to get you some new weepons!"

and then they went to soopr land and they went to see dockter nefawrio. and they told dockter newfario they need some bb guns. and so he made them some electropowerd bb guns. accept he herd them wrong so he akchilly made them baby guns that shoot babys! and then when they were going to chest them out on the eevil zombys they were like "this isn't a bb gun it's a baby gun!" and then all of the babys started attacking all of the zombys after theyd bin shot out of the guns. and after that they started saying "WAAAAH! WAAAH WAAAAH!" they kept crying and crying until the zombie were like "enough!" and they were chewing on the zombys too becase they were teething babys.


	6. attack of nindroids!

hen they went to ninjago to help the ninjas fite the mechdragon and the nindroids and the ninja destroyer. so they went back there and they cold see that one thousind nindroids came over. the ninja destructor tank was approaching them, the mechdragon was flying through he air, and one of the nindroids had a lazer turret gun shooting at them. so doorthy used her magic belt and made saws that fly and cuuted off the destructoid's arms. and then spidrman shot a web that tyed one of the mechdragon's wings to a tall building and it came crashing down on the gun stand that the nidroid was shooting. and then soopr gussie said "ruff ruff! ruffruff!" then elsa said "he says we should try to fite the ninindroids to ask the ninjas to help us."

so they went to the mojo dojo and they got every ninja – except for gareth he's a rilly bad fiter - and they came over to help fite them. zane used his ice kai used his fire cole used his earth and loyd used the goldin dragin and che used his lightning. and all together they defeeted all of them and the soopr teem returned saifly to soopr land.


	7. baddle for erendel!

then they went to erendel. They went over the houses to see if the gaits were open and they were and they went insode of the gaits and got kween elsa and anna. and since ana doesn't have any powers they gave her a baby gun. elsa doesn't need any cause she ongly has the ice. marshenmallow and the wolves were attackin erendel! and hans had maid an army of wolves and marshamallows and soljers and he was attacking erendel! and the ninjas came to erendel and kai used his fire to get the marshamallows. so kai melted all the marshamallows with his fire, jai used his loightning to zap out all the werewolves, loyd used his dragin to get hans but there was still eight thousand million soldiers left. elsa used her ice powers to get them. and she turned all the ground to ice so they all slipped and fell on their fazes. then splintr whacks one of the ice monstrs head and it splits in two. and then they zane uses his ice to make ice cages around the soljers! and then hans is like "ok I canno twin." then he toled him and his soljers to go back.

then the amasing soopr teem returned to ninjafo and they got attacked by skellytons and the ninjas new what to do. they formed the tornado of creation and maid a feris weel that traps sekeltons in cages.

and then the death star came to attack soopr land! and then it transformed into a robot over five millyun feet tall. and then godzilla used his lazer eyes to melt some of the sno monsters because they came to soopr land too. and so then godzilla saw that the deth star transformer was too big for him to fite so he started breathing fire around the monsters ankles and then it started to fall over! but then spidrman realized that if they let the deth star fall it was so bigg it would crush the hole world! and so spidrman said "wait! we cant jump over this! this things too high and if it falls over then it will crush the entire world its so big. So don't do it."

but he was already falling. so then splintr ran around and he used his madgic staff and made different portills to different youniverses. he sent the transformers hed to erendell and he sent the transformrs arms to sibertron and he sent the monstrs tummy to monstrland and his legs go to reel people land.


	8. the goblin armee!

and so wile the amasing soopr teem were in soopr land they desided to visit the green goblun in arkim asylum. but when they got there he was gon!

and the jokr said "heeheehee! the wikkid which came here and she took the green goblin to the land o foz! hahaha!"

and so then they went to oz. and the green goblin had found a sitty of reel goblins. and he made an army to attack the emerald sitty.

and then glinda the good said "WERE UNDER ATTACK!"

and she called the soopr teem in and the winged mounkies. the munkies were on glindas side because she has that wissle to get them. because doorthy gave her the wissle.

so all the amasing soopr teem fited all the golbin army. but one of the goblins captured spidrman! and took him back to the goblin empire temple. and then the green goblin flew into see spidrman and laffed at him since he was tyed up. but spidrman manitched to get one hand free and he used it to shoot a spidrweb and used it to whip off the green goblins mask in front of all his gobln genruls and said "loooook! He isn't one of you hes just a person like me!"

and then they seezed him and took him to the prison also. they releesed spidrman. but all the goblins who didn't saw that the green goblin was a faik goblin were still attacting.

and they said "mastr, we need you!" and then all the other goblins said "HE'S A MAAAAAN!"

all of the green goblins grabbed the amasing soopr teem and they picked out the ones that were from earth and put him in the dudgeon with the green goblin. but not splintr becase hes a mutant.


	9. excape of the soopr teem!

so kai came in and melted out the chains so they could be free. They found a secret window that the bad gize didn't kno about and they opind it up and escaped.


End file.
